


Ghost Zone Astronaut

by avearia



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Adventure, Astronaut, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Fluff, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, The Ghost Zone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 08:32:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17936381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avearia/pseuds/avearia
Summary: The Ghost Zone: it's a lot like space. Where no man has gone before...





	Ghost Zone Astronaut

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [No Title](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/460148) by hopedeer. 



> Inspired by hopedeer's art on Tumblr, provided in the link. Check the artwork out if you have time!

Danny would always be fascinated by the Ghost Zone.

Most humans didn't like it here. Even Sam, who liked all things Dark, felt the Zone was too eerie for her tastes. Tucker complained that the deathly chill air and the distant echoing screams made his hair stand on end.

"The only reason _you_ like it," Tucker had argued once, "…is because you're half ghost!"

But deep down, Danny knew that wasn't the truth. Something about the Zone struck a deep chord within him. Whenever he found himself floating in the weightless void, Danny always took a moment to stop and stare in awe. The place sent chills up his spine, yes, but for completely different reasons. The cold air, the weightless, floating doors, the green lights that flickered in the stretch of black void…

It always reminded him of space.

And if the Zone was space, then he was the hapless astronaut, standing on the brink of the unknown. He watched the swirling green sky stretch out before him, the path lined with hundreds of floating doors that each led to somewhere new, and wanderlust itched beneath his skin, begging to explore.

He knew it was dangerous. Once he left the safety of the lab, he'd be in enemy territory, surrounded by the hazards and the dangers of the unknown.

—But then again, that's what made it fun.

"One small step for Man," Danny whispered to himself, and, with a smile, leapt into the portal, ready to discover a whole new world. 


End file.
